Stipendium
by AvaDeLong
Summary: New Moon Outtake. Bella hat plötzlich 20.000 Dollar auf ihrem Konto...
1. Chapter 1

_Huhuuu hat mal etwas länger gedauert... naja klausurphase und facharbeit... da kam ich zu nix!!_

_also das ist das Outtake Stipendium. auch aus New Moon... ich hab mir überlegt, weil das sowieso in mehrere Szenen aus verschiedenen Kapiteln besteht Poste ich das immer wenn ich eine Szene fertig hab... die erste (also die hier) ist die längste... Ich hoff mal das ich den rest auch bald fertig hab..._

_da sind zwei stellen im Text, da sind Sternchen dran... da gibts unten ne erklärung zu! _

_Das Kursive überm text is wieder ne Notiz von Stephenie dazu... also viel Spass beim lesen und..._

_DAS IST NUR EINE ÜBERSETZUNG  
_

* * *

_Das ist der längste Abschnitt, den ich aus New Moon herausgenommen hab; es stammt größtenteils aus Kapitel sechs („Statement", hieß es da) und besteht aus weiteren sieben Szenen, die die Storyline des „Stipendiums" durch das ganze Buch bis zum Ende Vortsetzt. Ich fand das alles irgendwie lustig, aber meine Editoren waren anderer Meinung. Es war unnötig, also wurde es dem Altar des Editierens geopfert._

Szene 1: Der Tag nachdem Bella mit Jessica in dem Zombie film war:

In seltenen Fällen vermisste ich Phoenix immer noch, dann wenn es provoziert wurde. Jetzt zum Beispiel, während ich zu Forks Bundes Bank ging, um meinen Gehaltscheck ein zu zahlen. Was würde ich nicht für den Komfort eines automatischen Bankschalters geben. Oder wenigstens die Anonymität eines Fremden hinter dem Schalter.

„Guten Tag, Bella," begrüßte mich Jessicas Mutter.

„Hey, Mrs. Stanley."

„Es ist so schön, dass du gestern Abend mit Jessica ausgehen konntest. Es war ja schon so lange her."

**She tsked her tongue at me, **und lächelte um freundlicher zu klingen. Irgendwas an meinem Gesichts Ausdruck musste falsch sein, denn ihr lächeln wurde plötzlich hölzern, und sie fuhr sich mit dem Hand nervös durch die Haare, wo sie einen Moment liegen blieb; ihre Haaren waren genau so lockig wie Jessicas und sprühten in eine unzerstörbare Anordnung unnachgiebiger Kringel.  
Ich lächelte, und merkte, dass das eine Sekunde zu spät kam. Meine Reaktionszeit war eingerostet.

„Jahaa," sagte ich in einem, wie ich hoffte, geselligen ton. „Ich hab momentan immer so viel zu tun, wissen sie. Schule… Arbeit…" ich versuchte etwas zu finden was ich zu meiner kurzen Liste hinzufügen konnte, aber mir viel nichts ein.  
"Sicher," sie lächelte etwas wärmer, wahrscheinlich war sie erfreut, dass meine Antwort etwas normaler und gut angepasst klang.

Es kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich vielleicht wirklich nicht falsch lag mit der Vermutung für den Grund dieses Lächelns. Wer weiß was Jessica ihr über gestern Abend erzählt hatte. Was auch immer es war, es war nicht komplett unbestätigt geblieben. Ich war immerhin die Tochter von Charlys ex – Verrücktheit konnte vererbt werde. Die frühere Gefährtin der Stadt-Freaks; ich übersprang diesen Gedanken schnell, zusammenzuckend. Neuestes Opfer des laufenden Komas. Ich entschied, dass es einen guten Grund dafür gab, dass ich verrückt war, ohne dass man die Stimmen die ich jetzt hörte dazu zählen musste und ich fragte mich ob Mrs. Stanley das wirklich dachte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Nachdenklichkeit in meinen Augen gesehen. Sie sah schnell weg, durch das Fenster hinter mir.

„Arbeit," wiederholte ich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen während ich meinen Check auf den Tisch legte.

„Natürlich bin ich deswegen hier."

Sie lächelte wieder. Ihr Lippenstift war abgeblättert im laufe des Tages und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie sich ihre Lippen voller gemahlt hatte als sie wirklich waren.

„Wie sieht's aus bei Newtons?" fragte sie fröhlich.

„Gut. Liegt an der Jahreszeit," sagte ich Automatisch, obwohl sie jeden Tag am Parkplatz von Olympic Outfitter vorbei fahren musste – sie hatte die fremden Autos bestimmt gesehen. Sie kannte Ebbe und Flut der Rucksacktouristen wahrscheinlich besser als ich.

Sie nickte abwesend während sie auf der Computer Tastatur vor sich tippte. Meine Augen wanderten über den dunkel braunen Schalter mit seinen siebziger Jahre mäßigen breiten, orangenen Borden die die ecken überspannten. Die Wände und Teppichböden waren zu einem neutralen grau geändert worden, aber der Schalter bescheinigte noch die Originale Einrichtung des Gebäudes.

„Hmmm," murmelte Mrs. Stanley etwas höher als normal gewesen wäre. Ich sah zurück zu hier, nur halb interessiert und fragte mich ob vielleicht eine Spinne auf dem Tisch war die sie erschreckt hatte.

Aber ihre Augen waren immer noch auf den Computer Bildschirm geklebt. Ihre Finger waren jetzt bewegungslos, ihr Gesichtsausdruck überrascht und unbehaglich. Ich wartete, aber sie sagte nichts anderes.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" versuchten die Newtons falsche Checks zu vergeben?

„Nein, Nein," murmelte sie schnell und sah mich wieder an mit einem merkwürdigen Schimmer in den Augen. Sie schien irgendeine Art von Erregung zu unterdrücken. Sie erinnerte mich an Jessica wenn sie neue Klatsch Geschichten zum weitererzählen hat.

„Hättest du gerne einen Ausdruck deiner Bilanzen?" fragte Mrs. **NEWTON ** eifrig. Normalerweise nicht – mein Konto wuchs so langsam und vorhersehbar, dass es nicht schwer war das bisschen rechnen im Kopf zu machen. Aber ihr veränderter Ton machte mich neugierig. Was war auf dem Computer Bildschirm, dass sie faszinierend?

„Sicher," stimmte ich zu.

Sie drückte einen Knopf und der Drucker spuckte schnell einen kleinen Zettel aus.

„Hier bitte sehr." Sie riss das Papier in solcher hast ab, dass es in der Mitte zerriss.

„Oops, tut mir Leid." Sie wedelte um den Tisch herum, niemals meinem neugierigem Blick begegnend, bis sie eine rolle Tesafilm fand. Sie klebte die beiden Papier stücke zusammen und schob es zu mir herüber.

„Ähm, Danke," murmelte ich. Mit dem Beleg in der Hand, drehte ich mich um und ging in Richtung Haupttür, einen kurzen Blick darauf werfend um zu sehen was Mrs. Stanleys Problem war.

Ich dachte mein Konto müsste bei etwa 1500 und 35 Dollars liegen. Aber ich lag falsch, es lag bei 46,5 und nicht 35.

Und zwanzig Riesen extra dazu.

Ich blieb auf der Stelle stehen und versuchte die Zahlen zu verstehen. Auf dem Konto waren 20.000 Dollar, schon vor meiner Einzahlung heute, welche Richtig hinzu gezählt worden war.

Für eine Sekunde überlegte ich mein Konto sofort zu kündigen. Aber seufzend ging ich zurück zum Schalter wo Mrs. Stanley mit fröhlich interessiertem Blick wartete.

„Ich glaube, da muss ein Computerfehler vorliegen, Mrs. Stanley." Sagte ich, während ich hier den Zettel zurückgab. „Da sollten nur 1540,56 Dollar drauf sein."

Sie lachte verschwörerisch. „Ich hab schon gedacht, dass das ein bisschen komisch aussieht."

„Das ist ein Traum, stimmt´s?" ich lachte zurück und beeindruckte mich selbst wie normal meine Stimme klang.

Sie tippte schnell.

„Ich hab das Problem hier… Vor drei Wochen kam eine Überweisung über 20.000 Dollar von… hmmm, wie es aussieht von einer anderen Bank. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass da jemand Nummern vertauscht hat."

„Wie viel Ärger bekomme ich wenn ich das Geld abhebe?" stichelte ich.

Sie kicherte abwesend, während sie weiter tippte.

„Hmmm," sagte sie erneut, ihre Stirn kräuselte sich in drei tiefe Falten. „Es sieht aus als wäre es eine Telegraphische Überweisung gewesen. Die gibt's hier nicht so oft. Weist du was? Ich lass Mrs. Gerandy einen Blick darauf werfen…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich, während sie sich vom Computer weg drehte und ihr Hals wurde länger, damit sie durch die offene Tür hinter sich schauen konnte.

„Charlotte, hast du grad viel zu tun?" rief sie?

Es kam keine Antwort. Mrs. Stanley nahm das als Antwort und ging schnell durch die hintere Tür wo das Büro sein musste.

Ich starrte ihr eine Minute nach, aber sie kam nicht zurück. Ich drehte mich herum und spähte abwesend durch das vordere Fenster, dabei zusehend wie der Regen am Fenster runter lief. Der Regen viel in unberechenbaren Strömen, oft schräg im Wind. Ich achtete nicht auf die Zeit während ich wartete. Ich versuchte meinen Verstand frei zu bekommen, an nichts zu denken, aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht zu der Phase von Halb-Bewusstsein zurückkehren.

Schließlich hörte ich hinter mir wieder Stimmen. Ich drehte mich um zu Mrs. Stanley und Dr. Gerandys Frau die beide mit dem gleichen freundlichen lächeln im Vorzimmer standen. „Das tut mir Leid Bella," sagte Mrs. Gerandy. „Ich müsste das mit einem sehr kurzen Telefon Gespräch klären können. Du kannst warten wenn du möchtest." Sie deutete auf einer Reihe hölzerner Stühle an der Wand. Sie sahen aus als wenn sie eigentlich an irgendjemandes Esszimmer Tisch gehörten.

„Okay," stimmte ich zu. Ich ging hinüber zu den Stühlen und setzte mich in die Mitte der Reihe, mir plötzlich wünschend ich hätte ein Buch dabei. Ich hatte eine ganze weile nichts mehr gelesen, was nicht für die Schule war. Und selbst dann, wenn irgendeine lächerliche liebes Geschichte Teil des Lehrplans war, hatte ich mit Hilfsnotizen gemogelt. Es war eine Befreiung jetzt an „Farm der Tiere" zu arbeiten. Aber es musste doch andere Sichere Bücher geben. Politische Thriller. Mord Verschwörungen. Grisly Morde währen kein Problem; einfach so lange es sich nicht mit einer naiven, romantischen Nebenhandlung befasste.

Es dauerte lange genug, dass ich genervt wurde. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr mir den langweiligen grauen Raum, anzugucken, ohne ein einziges Bilder, das den Anblick der leeren Wände gemindert hätte. Ich konnte Mrs. Stanley nicht zugucken während sie einen Stapel Papier durchwühlte und ab und zu eine Pause machte um etwas in den Computer einzugeben – Sie sah einmal auf und als sie meine Blick bemerkte, schien sie sich unwohl zu fühlen und lies ein paar der Akten fallen. Ich konnte Mrs. Gerandys Stimme hören, ein fernes Murmeln aus dem hinteren Raum, aber sie war nicht deutlich genug um mir irgendetwas anderes zu verraten als, dass sie über der Nötigen Länge für den Telefon Anruf lag. Das war nun die längste Zeit von der man erwarten konnte, dass irgendjemand seine Gedanken leer halten konnte, und wenn das hier nicht bald enden würde, würde ich es nicht mehr verhindern können. Dann würde ich Nachdenken. Ich bekam so langsam Panik und versuchte mir ein sicheres Thema aus zu denken.

Ich wurde von Mrs. Gerandys erscheinen gerettet. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an als sie ihren Kopf aus der Tür steckte und mein Blick viel direkt auf ihr dichtes, weißes Haar.

„Bella, würde es dir etwas ausmachen zu mir zu kommen?" fragte sie und mir viel auf, dass sie ein Telefon an ihr Ohr gepresst hatte.

„Sicher," murmelte ich als sie verschwand.

Mrs. Stanley musste die kleine Tür, die am Ende des Schalters angebracht war aufschließen um mich hindurch zu lassen. Ihr lächeln wirkte abwesend und sie sah mir nicht in die Augen. Ich war mir absolut sicher, dass sie vor hatte zu lauschen.

Ich ging in Gedanken die denkbaren Möglichkeiten durch während ich zurück zu dem Büro eilte. Jemand wusch sein Geld über mein Konto. Oder Charlie nahm Schmiergeld und ich lies grad seine Tarnung auffliegen. Aber wer hätte schon so viel Geld um Charlie zu schmieren? Vielleicht war Charlie in einer Bande, nahm Schmiergeld und benutze mein Konto um das Geld zu waschen. Nein ich konnte mir Charlie nicht in irgendeiner Bande vorstellen. Vielleicht Phil. Wie gut kannte ich Phil wirklich?

Mrs. Gerandy war immer noch am Telefon und sie nickte mit ihrem Kinn in Richtung eines Metallenen, klappbaren Stuhl, der gegenüber von ihrem Tisch stand. Sie kritzelte hastig auf die Rückseite eines Briefumschlages. Ich setzte mich, während ich mich fragte, ob Phil eine dunkle Vergangenheit hatte und ob ich wohl in den Knast müsste.

„Danke, ja. Nun ich denke das ist alles. Ja, ja. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe," Mrs. Gerandy verschwendete ein lächeln an den Telefon Partner bevor sie auflegte. Sie sah weder verärgert noch düster drein. Eher Aufgeregt und etwas verwirrt. Was mich an Mrs. Stanley in der Halle erinnerte. Ich spielte einen Moment mit der Idee zurück zur Tür zu springen und ihr Angst zu machen.

Aber Mrs. Gerandy fing an zu reden.

„Nun ich denke ich hab sehr gute Nachrichten für dich… obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, warum du nicht Informiert worden bist." Sie starte mich kritisch an, als wenn sie erwartete, dass ich mir auf die Stirn schlug und sagte, _oh DIE zwanzig Riesen! Hatte ich völlig vergessen!_

„Gute Nachrichten?" fragte ich. Die Worte deuteten an, dass dieser Fehler zu Kompliziert für sie war, und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ich reicher war als wir vor ein paar Minuten gedacht hatten.

„Nun wenn du es wirklich nicht weist… Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Dir wurde ein Stipendium zuerkannt, vom…" sie sah runter auf ihre gekritzelten Notizen „Pacific Northwest Trust."

„Ein Stipendium?" wiederholte ich ungläubig.

„Ja, ist das nicht aufregend? Meine Güte, du kannst auf jedes College gehen auf das du möchtest!"

Es war genau der Moment, während sie mich, fröhlich über mein Glück, anstrahlte, dass ich genau wusste von wem das Geld kam. Trotz diesem Anflug von Wut, Misstrauen, Empörung und Schmerz, versuchte ich ruhig zu sprechen.

„Ein Stipendium, das zwanzigtausend Dollar Cash auf mein Konto überweist," stellte ich fest. „Anstatt es an die Schule zu geben. Ohne irgendeine Sicherheit, dass ich das Geld überhaupt für die Schule benutzen werde."

Meine Reaktion verwirrte sie. Sie schien sich durch meine Worte angegriffen fühlen.

„Es wäre sehr unklug dieses Geld nicht für seinen Vorgesehenen Zweck zu verwenden, Bella, Liebling. Das ist eine Chance, die man nur einmal im Leben bekommt."

„Natürlich," sagte ich säuerlich. „Und hat dieser Pacific Northwest Trust erwähnt, warum genau ich ausgewählt wurde?"

Sie sah wieder auf ihre Notizen, ihre Stirn wegen meines Tons leicht in Falten.

„Das ist eine Ehre – die vergeben dieses Stipendium nicht jedes Jahr."

„Darauf Wette ich."

Sie sah mich an und schaute dann schnell weg. „Die Bank in Seattle, die den Trust verwaltet, hat mich an den Mann weiter geleitet, der die Verteilung der Stipendien verwaltet. Er sagte, dass dieses Stipendium vergeben wird nach Leistung, Geschlecht und Wohnort. Es ist ausgerichtet auf weibliche Schülerinnen in kleinen Städten, die nicht die Möglichkeiten haben wie in größeren Städten."

Es schien als wenn jemand dachte er währe lustig.

„Leistung?" fragte ich missbilligend. „Ich habe einen 3,7 Notendruchschnitt. Ich kann in Forks drei Mädchen benennen, die bessere Noten haben als ich und eine davon ist Jessica.

Außerdem – ich habe mich nie für ein Stipendium beworben."

Sie wurde inzwischen sehr nervös, hob ihren Stift auf und lies in wieder fallen weil sie sich sorgen um ihren Anhänger machte, den sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinder trug. Sie überflog wieder ihre Unterlagen.

„Er erwähnte nicht…" sie behielt ihre Augen weiter auf den Briefumschlag geheftet, sie war sich nicht sicher was sie mit meiner Einstellung anfangen sollte. „Sie akzeptieren keine Anfragen. Sie gehen durch abgelehnte Anfragen für andere Stipendien und nehmen Schüler, von denen sie glauben, dass sie unfairer weise abgelehnt wurden. Sie haben deinen Namen von einer Anfrage, die du eingesendet hast für Leistungsbezogenen Finanzielle Unterstützung an der Universität von Washington."

Ich merke wie sich meine Mundwinkel nach unten bewegten. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass diese Anfrage abgelehnt worden war. Ich hatte sie vor langer Zeit ausgefüllt, bevor…

Und ich hatte noch über keine anderen Möglichkeiten nachgedacht, obwohl immer mehr Abgabefristen verstrichen. Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht auf die Zukunft konzentrieren. Aber die Washingtoner Universität war der einzige Ort, der mich nahe an Forks und an Charlie hielt.

„Wie bekommen sie die Abgelehnten Anfragen?" fragte ich monoton.

„ Das weis ich nicht, liebes." Mrs. Gerandy war unglücklich. Sie wollte Aufregung und bekam nur Feindseligkeit. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr irgendwie erklären, dass diese Abneigung nicht wegen ihr war. „Aber der Geschäftsführer hat eine Nummer hinterlassen, falls ich fragen hätte – du könntest ihn selbst anrufen. Ich bin sicher, dass er dir versichern kann, dass dieses Geld wirklich für dich ist."

Daran hatte ich keine Zweifel. „Ich hätte gerne diese Nummer."

Sie schrieb schnell auf ein abgerissenes Stück Papier. Ich machte mir eine Gedankliche Notiz anonym ein Paket Post-Its an die Bank zu verschenken.

Die Nummer sagte, dass es ein Ferngespräch werden würde. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass er eine E-Mail Adresse hinterlassen hat?" fragte ich skeptisch. Ich wollte Charlies Telefonrechnung nicht in die Höhe treiben.

„Eigentlich doch," sie lächelte, offenbar glücklich dass sie doch etwas hatte was ich wollte. Sie streckte sich über den Tisch um wieder etwas auf ein Stuck Papier zu schreiben.

„Danke, ich werde mich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen, sobald ich zu Hause bin." Mein Mund war eine harte Linie.

„Süße," sagte Mrs. Gerandy zögernd. „Du solltest dich darüber freuen. Das ist eine große Chance für dich."

„Ich werde nicht Zwanzigtausend Dollar annehmen die ich nicht verdient habe," antwortete ich, und versuchte die Empörung aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und schaute nach unten. Sie dachte auch, dass ich verrückt war. Nun ich würde sie dazu zwingen es laut zu sagen.

„Was?" forderte ich.

„Bella…" sie unterbrach sich und ich wartete mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Es ist wesentlich mehr als Zwanzigtausend Dollar."

„Entschuldigung?" würgte ich hervor. „Mehr?"

„Die Zwanzigtausend sind im Grunde nur die erste Zahlung. Von jetzt an wirst du jeden Monat Fünftausend Dollar bekommen bis zum Ende deiner College Kariere. Und wenn du dich auf einer Hochschule einschreibst, wird das Stipendium weiter geführt!" Sie wurde wieder aufgeregt während sie mir das erzählte.

Ich konnte erst nicht sprechen, dazu war ich zu wütend. Fünftausend Dollar jeden Monat für eine Unbegrenzte Zeitspanne. Ich wollte auf irgendetwas einschlagen.

„Wie?" bekam ich schließlich heraus.

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst."

„Wie werde ich die Fünftausend Dollar pro Monat bekommen?"

„Es wird auf dein Konto hier überwiesen," antwortete sie perplex.

Es gab eine kurze Sekunde des Schweigens.

„Ich werde mein Konto jetzt kündigen," sagte ich mit leerer Stimme.

Es dauerte 15 Minuten sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es ernst meinte. Sie hatte ein Endloses Aufgebot an Gründen warum das eine schlechte Idee war. Ich stritt aufgebracht mit ihr, bis ich schließlich entdeckte, dass sie Angst hatte mir die Zwanzigtausend mit zu geben. Hatten sie wohl soviel Vorrätig?

„Sehen sie Mrs. Gerandy," versicherte ich ihr. „Ich will nur meine Tausendfünfhundert abheben. Ich wäre mir wirklich sehr recht, wenn sie das andere Geld wieder auf das Konto überweisen wo es herkam. Ich werde das mit diesem –" Ich sah auf das Papier „- Mr. Isaac Randball in Ordnung bringen. Das ist wirklich ein Fehler."

Das schien sie zu beruhigen.

Etwas zwanzig Minuten später, mit einer Rolle aus Tausendfünfhundert Dollar, einem Zwanziger, einem Zehner, einem Fünfer, einer Ein-Dollar Note und mit zwanzig Cent in meiner Tasche, kam ich endlich erleichtert aus der Bank. Mrs. Stanley und Mrs. Gerandy standen nebeneinander am Schalter und starten mit großen Augen hinter mir her.

_Übersetzt von avadelong_

* * *

tut mir leid aber das word tsked gibt es nicht... das ist mit sicherheit ein tippfehler von stephenie.. aber ich hab keine ahnung was es heißen könnte... mrs stanely macht auf jeden fall irgendwas mit ihrer Zunge

JAHA da steht im original text Mrs. Newton... ist denk ich mal allen klar, dass Mrs. Stanley gemeint ist... aber ich dachte mir ich übernehm das mal ich fands lustig xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Das ist der längste Abschnitt, den ich aus New Moon herausgenommen hab; es stammt größtenteils aus Kapitel sechs („Statement", hieß es da) und besteht aus weiteren sieben Szenen, die die Storyline des „Stipendiums" durch das ganze Buch bis zum Ende Vortsetzt. Ich fand das alles irgendwie lustig, aber meine Editoren waren anderer Meinung. Es war unnötig, also wurde es dem Altar des Editierens geopfert._

Szene 1: Der Tag nachdem Bella mit Jessica in dem Zombie film war:

In seltenen Fällen vermisste ich Phoenix immer noch, dann wenn es provoziert wurde. Jetzt zum Beispiel, während ich zu Forks Bundes Bank ging, um meinen Gehaltscheck ein zu zahlen. Was würde ich nicht für den Komfort eines automatischen Bankschalters geben. Oder wenigstens die Anonymität eines Fremden hinter dem Schalter.

„Guten Tag, Bella," begrüßte mich Jessicas Mutter.

„Hey, Mrs. Stanley."

„Es ist so schön, dass du gestern Abend mit Jessica ausgehen konntest. Es war ja schon so lange her."

**She tsked her tongue at me, **und lächelte um freundlicher zu klingen. Irgendwas an meinem Gesichts Ausdruck musste falsch sein, denn ihr lächeln wurde plötzlich hölzern, und sie fuhr sich mit dem Hand nervös durch die Haare, wo sie einen Moment liegen blieb; ihre Haaren waren genau so lockig wie Jessicas und sprühten in eine unzerstörbare Anordnung unnachgiebiger Kringel.  
Ich lächelte, und merkte, dass das eine Sekunde zu spät kam. Meine Reaktionszeit war eingerostet.

„Jahaa," sagte ich in einem, wie ich hoffte, geselligen ton. „Ich hab momentan immer so viel zu tun, wissen sie. Schule… Arbeit…" ich versuchte etwas zu finden was ich zu meiner kurzen Liste hinzufügen konnte, aber mir viel nichts ein.  
"Sicher," sie lächelte etwas wärmer, wahrscheinlich war sie erfreut, dass meine Antwort etwas normaler und gut angepasst klang.

Es kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich vielleicht wirklich nicht falsch lag mit der Vermutung für den Grund dieses Lächelns. Wer weiß was Jessica ihr über gestern Abend erzählt hatte. Was auch immer es war, es war nicht komplett unbestätigt geblieben. Ich war immerhin die Tochter von Charlys ex – Verrücktheit konnte vererbt werde. Die frühere Gefährtin der Stadt-Freaks; ich übersprang diesen Gedanken schnell, zusammenzuckend. Neuestes Opfer des laufenden Komas. Ich entschied, dass es einen guten Grund dafür gab, dass ich verrückt war, ohne dass man die Stimmen die ich jetzt hörte dazu zählen musste und ich fragte mich ob Mrs. Stanley das wirklich dachte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Nachdenklichkeit in meinen Augen gesehen. Sie sah schnell weg, durch das Fenster hinter mir.

„Arbeit," wiederholte ich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen während ich meinen Check auf den Tisch legte.

„Natürlich bin ich deswegen hier."

Sie lächelte wieder. Ihr Lippenstift war abgeblättert im laufe des Tages und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie sich ihre Lippen voller gemahlt hatte als sie wirklich waren.

„Wie sieht's aus bei Newtons?" fragte sie fröhlich.

„Gut. Liegt an der Jahreszeit," sagte ich Automatisch, obwohl sie jeden Tag am Parkplatz von Olympic Outfitter vorbei fahren musste – sie hatte die fremden Autos bestimmt gesehen. Sie kannte Ebbe und Flut der Rucksacktouristen wahrscheinlich besser als ich.

Sie nickte abwesend während sie auf der Computer Tastatur vor sich tippte. Meine Augen wanderten über den dunkel braunen Schalter mit seinen siebziger Jahre mäßigen breiten, orangenen Borden die die ecken überspannten. Die Wände und Teppichböden waren zu einem neutralen grau geändert worden, aber der Schalter bescheinigte noch die Originale Einrichtung des Gebäudes.

„Hmmm," murmelte Mrs. Stanley etwas höher als normal gewesen wäre. Ich sah zurück zu hier, nur halb interessiert und fragte mich ob vielleicht eine Spinne auf dem Tisch war die sie erschreckt hatte.

Aber ihre Augen waren immer noch auf den Computer Bildschirm geklebt. Ihre Finger waren jetzt bewegungslos, ihr Gesichtsausdruck überrascht und unbehaglich. Ich wartete, aber sie sagte nichts anderes.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" versuchten die Newtons falsche Checks zu vergeben?

„Nein, Nein," murmelte sie schnell und sah mich wieder an mit einem merkwürdigen Schimmer in den Augen. Sie schien irgendeine Art von Erregung zu unterdrücken. Sie erinnerte mich an Jessica wenn sie neue Klatsch Geschichten zum weitererzählen hat.

„Hättest du gerne einen Ausdruck deiner Bilanzen?" fragte Mrs. **NEWTON **eifrig. Normalerweise nicht – mein Konto wuchs so langsam und vorhersehbar, dass es nicht schwer war das bisschen rechnen im Kopf zu machen. Aber ihr veränderter Ton machte mich neugierig. Was war auf dem Computer Bildschirm, dass sie faszinierend?

„Sicher," stimmte ich zu.

Sie drückte einen Knopf und der Drucker spuckte schnell einen kleinen Zettel aus.

„Hier bitte sehr." Sie riss das Papier in solcher hast ab, dass es in der Mitte zerriss.

„Oops, tut mir Leid." Sie wedelte um den Tisch herum, niemals meinem neugierigem Blick begegnend, bis sie eine rolle Tesafilm fand. Sie klebte die beiden Papier stücke zusammen und schob es zu mir herüber.

„Ähm, Danke," murmelte ich. Mit dem Beleg in der Hand, drehte ich mich um und ging in Richtung Haupttür, einen kurzen Blick darauf werfend um zu sehen was Mrs. Stanleys Problem war.

Ich dachte mein Konto müsste bei etwa 1500 und 35 Dollars liegen. Aber ich lag falsch, es lag bei 46,5 und nicht 35.

Und zwanzig Riesen extra dazu.

Ich blieb auf der Stelle stehen und versuchte die Zahlen zu verstehen. Auf dem Konto waren 20.000 Dollar, schon vor meiner Einzahlung heute, welche Richtig hinzu gezählt worden war.

Für eine Sekunde überlegte ich mein Konto sofort zu kündigen. Aber seufzend ging ich zurück zum Schalter wo Mrs. Stanley mit fröhlich interessiertem Blick wartete.

„Ich glaube, da muss ein Computerfehler vorliegen, Mrs. Stanley." Sagte ich, während ich hier den Zettel zurückgab. „Da sollten nur 1540,56 Dollar drauf sein."

Sie lachte verschwörerisch. „Ich hab schon gedacht, dass das ein bisschen komisch aussieht."

„Das ist ein Traum, stimmt´s?" ich lachte zurück und beeindruckte mich selbst wie normal meine Stimme klang.

Sie tippte schnell.

„Ich hab das Problem hier… Vor drei Wochen kam eine Überweisung über 20.000 Dollar von… hmmm, wie es aussieht von einer anderen Bank. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass da jemand Nummern vertauscht hat."

„Wie viel Ärger bekomme ich wenn ich das Geld abhebe?" stichelte ich.

Sie kicherte abwesend, während sie weiter tippte.

„Hmmm," sagte sie erneut, ihre Stirn kräuselte sich in drei tiefe Falten. „Es sieht aus als wäre es eine Telegraphische Überweisung gewesen. Die gibt's hier nicht so oft. Weist du was? Ich lass Mrs. Gerandy einen Blick darauf werfen…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich, während sie sich vom Computer weg drehte und ihr Hals wurde länger, damit sie durch die offene Tür hinter sich schauen konnte.

„Charlotte, hast du grad viel zu tun?" rief sie?

Es kam keine Antwort. Mrs. Stanley nahm das als Antwort und ging schnell durch die hintere Tür wo das Büro sein musste.

Ich starrte ihr eine Minute nach, aber sie kam nicht zurück. Ich drehte mich herum und spähte abwesend durch das vordere Fenster, dabei zusehend wie der Regen am Fenster runter lief. Der Regen viel in unberechenbaren Strömen, oft schräg im Wind. Ich achtete nicht auf die Zeit während ich wartete. Ich versuchte meinen Verstand frei zu bekommen, an nichts zu denken, aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht zu der Phase von Halb-Bewusstsein zurückkehren.

Schließlich hörte ich hinter mir wieder Stimmen. Ich drehte mich um zu Mrs. Stanley und Dr. Gerandys Frau die beide mit dem gleichen freundlichen lächeln im Vorzimmer standen. „Das tut mir Leid Bella," sagte Mrs. Gerandy. „Ich müsste das mit einem sehr kurzen Telefon Gespräch klären können. Du kannst warten wenn du möchtest." Sie deutete auf einer Reihe hölzerner Stühle an der Wand. Sie sahen aus als wenn sie eigentlich an irgendjemandes Esszimmer Tisch gehörten.

„Okay," stimmte ich zu. Ich ging hinüber zu den Stühlen und setzte mich in die Mitte der Reihe, mir plötzlich wünschend ich hätte ein Buch dabei. Ich hatte eine ganze weile nichts mehr gelesen, was nicht für die Schule war. Und selbst dann, wenn irgendeine lächerliche liebes Geschichte Teil des Lehrplans war, hatte ich mit Hilfsnotizen gemogelt. Es war eine Befreiung jetzt an „Farm der Tiere" zu arbeiten. Aber es musste doch andere Sichere Bücher geben. Politische Thriller. Mord Verschwörungen. Grisly Morde währen kein Problem; einfach so lange es sich nicht mit einer naiven, romantischen Nebenhandlung befasste.

Es dauerte lange genug, dass ich genervt wurde. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr mir den langweiligen grauen Raum, anzugucken, ohne ein einziges Bilder, das den Anblick der leeren Wände gemindert hätte. Ich konnte Mrs. Stanley nicht zugucken während sie einen Stapel Papier durchwühlte und ab und zu eine Pause machte um etwas in den Computer einzugeben – Sie sah einmal auf und als sie meine Blick bemerkte, schien sie sich unwohl zu fühlen und lies ein paar der Akten fallen. Ich konnte Mrs. Gerandys Stimme hören, ein fernes Murmeln aus dem hinteren Raum, aber sie war nicht deutlich genug um mir irgendetwas anderes zu verraten als, dass sie über der Nötigen Länge für den Telefon Anruf lag. Das war nun die längste Zeit von der man erwarten konnte, dass irgendjemand seine Gedanken leer halten konnte, und wenn das hier nicht bald enden würde, würde ich es nicht mehr verhindern können. Dann würde ich Nachdenken. Ich bekam so langsam Panik und versuchte mir ein sicheres Thema aus zu denken.

Ich wurde von Mrs. Gerandys erscheinen gerettet. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an als sie ihren Kopf aus der Tür steckte und mein Blick viel direkt auf ihr dichtes, weißes Haar.

„Bella, würde es dir etwas ausmachen zu mir zu kommen?" fragte sie und mir viel auf, dass sie ein Telefon an ihr Ohr gepresst hatte.

„Sicher," murmelte ich als sie verschwand.

Mrs. Stanley musste die kleine Tür, die am Ende des Schalters angebracht war aufschließen um mich hindurch zu lassen. Ihr lächeln wirkte abwesend und sie sah mir nicht in die Augen. Ich war mir absolut sicher, dass sie vor hatte zu lauschen.

Ich ging in Gedanken die denkbaren Möglichkeiten durch während ich zurück zu dem Büro eilte. Jemand wusch sein Geld über mein Konto. Oder Charlie nahm Schmiergeld und ich lies grad seine Tarnung auffliegen. Aber wer hätte schon so viel Geld um Charlie zu schmieren? Vielleicht war Charlie in einer Bande, nahm Schmiergeld und benutze mein Konto um das Geld zu waschen. Nein ich konnte mir Charlie nicht in irgendeiner Bande vorstellen. Vielleicht Phil. Wie gut kannte ich Phil wirklich?

Mrs. Gerandy war immer noch am Telefon und sie nickte mit ihrem Kinn in Richtung eines Metallenen, klappbaren Stuhl, der gegenüber von ihrem Tisch stand. Sie kritzelte hastig auf die Rückseite eines Briefumschlages. Ich setzte mich, während ich mich fragte, ob Phil eine dunkle Vergangenheit hatte und ob ich wohl in den Knast müsste.

„Danke, ja. Nun ich denke das ist alles. Ja, ja. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe," Mrs. Gerandy verschwendete ein lächeln an den Telefon Partner bevor sie auflegte. Sie sah weder verärgert noch düster drein. Eher Aufgeregt und etwas verwirrt. Was mich an Mrs. Stanley in der Halle erinnerte. Ich spielte einen Moment mit der Idee zurück zur Tür zu springen und ihr Angst zu machen.

Aber Mrs. Gerandy fing an zu reden.

„Nun ich denke ich hab sehr gute Nachrichten für dich… obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, warum du nicht Informiert worden bist." Sie starte mich kritisch an, als wenn sie erwartete, dass ich mir auf die Stirn schlug und sagte, _oh DIE zwanzig Riesen! Hatte ich völlig vergessen!_

„Gute Nachrichten?" fragte ich. Die Worte deuteten an, dass dieser Fehler zu Kompliziert für sie war, und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ich reicher war als wir vor ein paar Minuten gedacht hatten.

„Nun wenn du es wirklich nicht weist… Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Dir wurde ein Stipendium zuerkannt, vom…" sie sah runter auf ihre gekritzelten Notizen „Pacific Northwest Trust."

„Ein Stipendium?" wiederholte ich ungläubig.

„Ja, ist das nicht aufregend? Meine Güte, du kannst auf jedes College gehen auf das du möchtest!"

Es war genau der Moment, während sie mich, fröhlich über mein Glück, anstrahlte, dass ich genau wusste von wem das Geld kam. Trotz diesem Anflug von Wut, Misstrauen, Empörung und Schmerz, versuchte ich ruhig zu sprechen.

„Ein Stipendium, das zwanzigtausend Dollar Cash auf mein Konto überweist," stellte ich fest. „Anstatt es an die Schule zu geben. Ohne irgendeine Sicherheit, dass ich das Geld überhaupt für die Schule benutzen werde."

Meine Reaktion verwirrte sie. Sie schien sich durch meine Worte angegriffen fühlen.

„Es wäre sehr unklug dieses Geld nicht für seinen Vorgesehenen Zweck zu verwenden, Bella, Liebling. Das ist eine Chance, die man nur einmal im Leben bekommt."

„Natürlich," sagte ich säuerlich. „Und hat dieser Pacific Northwest Trust erwähnt, warum genau ich ausgewählt wurde?"

Sie sah wieder auf ihre Notizen, ihre Stirn wegen meines Tons leicht in Falten.

„Das ist eine Ehre – die vergeben dieses Stipendium nicht jedes Jahr."

„Darauf Wette ich."

Sie sah mich an und schaute dann schnell weg. „Die Bank in Seattle, die den Trust verwaltet, hat mich an den Mann weiter geleitet, der die Verteilung der Stipendien verwaltet. Er sagte, dass dieses Stipendium vergeben wird nach Leistung, Geschlecht und Wohnort. Es ist ausgerichtet auf weibliche Schülerinnen in kleinen Städten, die nicht die Möglichkeiten haben wie in größeren Städten."

Es schien als wenn jemand dachte er währe lustig.

„Leistung?" fragte ich missbilligend. „Ich habe einen 3,7 Notendruchschnitt. Ich kann in Forks drei Mädchen benennen, die bessere Noten haben als ich und eine davon ist Jessica.

Außerdem – ich habe mich nie für ein Stipendium beworben."

Sie wurde inzwischen sehr nervös, hob ihren Stift auf und lies in wieder fallen weil sie sich sorgen um ihren Anhänger machte, den sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinder trug. Sie überflog wieder ihre Unterlagen.

„Er erwähnte nicht…" sie behielt ihre Augen weiter auf den Briefumschlag geheftet, sie war sich nicht sicher was sie mit meiner Einstellung anfangen sollte. „Sie akzeptieren keine Anfragen. Sie gehen durch abgelehnte Anfragen für andere Stipendien und nehmen Schüler, von denen sie glauben, dass sie unfairer weise abgelehnt wurden. Sie haben deinen Namen von einer Anfrage, die du eingesendet hast für Leistungsbezogenen Finanzielle Unterstützung an der Universität von Washington."

Ich merke wie sich meine Mundwinkel nach unten bewegten. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass diese Anfrage abgelehnt worden war. Ich hatte sie vor langer Zeit ausgefüllt, bevor…

Und ich hatte noch über keine anderen Möglichkeiten nachgedacht, obwohl immer mehr Abgabefristen verstrichen. Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht auf die Zukunft konzentrieren. Aber die Washingtoner Universität war der einzige Ort, der mich nahe an Forks und an Charlie hielt.

„Wie bekommen sie die Abgelehnten Anfragen?" fragte ich monoton.

„ Das weis ich nicht, liebes." Mrs. Gerandy war unglücklich. Sie wollte Aufregung und bekam nur Feindseligkeit. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr irgendwie erklären, dass diese Abneigung nicht wegen ihr war. „Aber der Geschäftsführer hat eine Nummer hinterlassen, falls ich fragen hätte – du könntest ihn selbst anrufen. Ich bin sicher, dass er dir versichern kann, dass dieses Geld wirklich für dich ist."

Daran hatte ich keine Zweifel. „Ich hätte gerne diese Nummer."

Sie schrieb schnell auf ein abgerissenes Stück Papier. Ich machte mir eine Gedankliche Notiz anonym ein Paket Post-Its an die Bank zu verschenken.

Die Nummer sagte, dass es ein Ferngespräch werden würde. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass er eine E-Mail Adresse hinterlassen hat?" fragte ich skeptisch. Ich wollte Charlies Telefonrechnung nicht in die Höhe treiben.

„Eigentlich doch," sie lächelte, offenbar glücklich dass sie doch etwas hatte was ich wollte. Sie streckte sich über den Tisch um wieder etwas auf ein Stuck Papier zu schreiben.

„Danke, ich werde mich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen, sobald ich zu Hause bin." Mein Mund war eine harte Linie.

„Süße," sagte Mrs. Gerandy zögernd. „Du solltest dich darüber freuen. Das ist eine große Chance für dich."

„Ich werde nicht Zwanzigtausend Dollar annehmen die ich nicht verdient habe," antwortete ich, und versuchte die Empörung aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und schaute nach unten. Sie dachte auch, dass ich verrückt war. Nun ich würde sie dazu zwingen es laut zu sagen.

„Was?" forderte ich.

„Bella…" sie unterbrach sich und ich wartete mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Es ist wesentlich mehr als Zwanzigtausend Dollar."

„Entschuldigung?" würgte ich hervor. „Mehr?"

„Die Zwanzigtausend sind im Grunde nur die erste Zahlung. Von jetzt an wirst du jeden Monat Fünftausend Dollar bekommen bis zum Ende deiner College Kariere. Und wenn du dich auf einer Hochschule einschreibst, wird das Stipendium weiter geführt!" Sie wurde wieder aufgeregt während sie mir das erzählte.

Ich konnte erst nicht sprechen, dazu war ich zu wütend. Fünftausend Dollar jeden Monat für eine Unbegrenzte Zeitspanne. Ich wollte auf irgendetwas einschlagen.

„Wie?" bekam ich schließlich heraus.

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst."

„Wie werde ich die Fünftausend Dollar pro Monat bekommen?"

„Es wird auf dein Konto hier überwiesen," antwortete sie perplex.

Es gab eine kurze Sekunde des Schweigens.

„Ich werde mein Konto jetzt kündigen," sagte ich mit leerer Stimme.

Es dauerte 15 Minuten sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es ernst meinte. Sie hatte ein Endloses Aufgebot an Gründen warum das eine schlechte Idee war. Ich stritt aufgebracht mit ihr, bis ich schließlich entdeckte, dass sie Angst hatte mir die Zwanzigtausend mit zu geben. Hatten sie wohl soviel Vorrätig?

„Sehen sie Mrs. Gerandy," versicherte ich ihr. „Ich will nur meine Tausendfünfhundert abheben. Ich wäre mir wirklich sehr recht, wenn sie das andere Geld wieder auf das Konto überweisen wo es herkam. Ich werde das mit diesem –" Ich sah auf das Papier „- Mr. Isaac Randball in Ordnung bringen. Das ist wirklich ein Fehler."

Das schien sie zu beruhigen.

Etwas zwanzig Minuten später, mit einer Rolle aus Tausendfünfhundert Dollar, einem Zwanziger, einem Zehner, einem Fünfer, einer Ein-Dollar Note und mit zwanzig Cent in meiner Tasche, kam ich endlich erleichtert aus der Bank. Mrs. Stanley und Mrs. Gerandy standen nebeneinander am Schalter und starten mit großen Augen hinter mir her.

_Scene Zwei: Am gleichen Abend, nachdem Bella die Motorräder gekauft hat und Jacob das erste Mal besucht hat…_

Ich schloss meine Tür hinter mir und zog meinen College Fond aus der Tasche. Er sah sehr klein aus so zusammengerollt auf meiner Handfläche. Ich stopfte alles in die Spitze einer einzelnen Socke und schob diesen zurück in meine Wäscheschublade. Wahrscheinlich nicht das originellste versteck, aber ich würde mich später damit beschäftigen etwas besseres zu finden.

In meiner anderen Hosentasche war der abgerissene Zettel mit Isaac Randall´s Telefonnummer und der E-Mailadresse. Ich grub ihn aus und legte ihn auf die Tastatur meines Computers, dann drückte ich den „On" Knopf und wippte mit meinem Fuß während der Bildschirm langsam zum Leben erwachte. Als ich endlich im Internet war öffnete ich meinen freien E-Mail Account. Ich versuchte es hinauszuzögern, in dem ich mir Zeit nahm den Berg an Spam-Mails zu löschen, der sich in den paar Tagen angesammelt hatte, seit dem ich an Renee geschrieben hatte.

Schließlich war ich fertig mit meiner geschäftigen arbeit und öffnete ein neues E-Mail Formular. Die Adresse begann mit „irandel", daher vermutete ich, dass die Mail direkt zu dem Mann ging an den ich wollte.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Randall, _schrieb ich.

_Ich hoffe sie erinnern sich an die Unterhaltung die sie heute Nachmittag mit Mrs. Gerandy von der Forks Bundes Bank hatten. Mein Name ist Isabella Swan und offenbar sind sie der Meinung, dass ein sehr großzügiges Stipendium vom Pacific Northwest Trust an mich vergeben wurde. _

_Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich kann dieses Stipendium nicht annehmen. Ich habe bereits eingeleitet, dass das Geld das ich bisher erhalten habe, zurück auf das Konto überwiesen wird von dem es kommt und habe mein Konto bei der Forks Bundes Bank schließen lassen. Bitte vergeben sie das Stipendium an eine andere Kandidatin._

_Danke, I. Swan_

Ich brauchte einige Zeit bis alles richtig klang – formell und unmissverständlich. Ich las es zweimal durch bevor ich die Mail abschickte. Ich war nicht sicher welche Anweisungen dieser Mr. Randall bezüglich des falschen Stipendiums bekommen hatte, aber ich konnte kein Schlupflöcher in meiner Antwort finden.

_Szene drei: ein paar Wochen später, kurz vor Bellas und Jacobs „date" mit den Motorrädern…_

Als ich zurückkam, schnappte ich mir die Post auf dem Weg nach drinnen. Ich blätterte schnell durch die Rechnungen und Werbung, bis ich zum letzten Brief des Stapels kam. Es war ein ganz normaler geschäftsmäßiger Umschlag, adressiert an mich – mein Name, ungewöhnlicher weise Handgeschrieben. Ich sah interessiert auf den Absender.

Das Interesse wandelte sich schnell in nervöse Übelkeit. Der Brief war vom Pacific Northwest Trust, Stipendien Einstellungs Büro. Es stand keine Anschrift unter dem Namen.

Wahrscheinlich war dies nur eine Bestätigung meiner Ablehnung, sagte ich mir selbst. Es gab keinen Grund nervös zu sein. Überhaupt keinen Grund, abgesehen von dem kleinen Detail, dass irgendetwas hiervon zu lange zu durchdenken, mich ich auf die abwärts Spirale Richtung Zombieland schicken könnte. Aber nur das.

Ich schmiss die restliche Post auf den Tisch für Charlie, sammelte meine Bücher vom Wohnzimmer Boden auf und eilte nach oben. Sobald ich in meinem Zimmer war schloss ich meine Tür und riss den Umschlag auf. Ich musste mich daran erinnern sauer zu bleiben. Wut war der Schlüssel.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Swan,_

_Erlauben sie mir ihnen in aller Form dafür zu gratulieren, dass sie für das angesehene J. Nicholls Stipendium des Northwest Trust ausgewählt wurden. Dieses Stipendium wird nicht häufig vergeben und sie sollten stolz sein zu wissen, dass das Bewilligungs Komitee sie einstimmig ausgewählt hat. _

_Es sind ein paar kleine Schwierigkeiten dabei aufgetreten ihnen ihr Stipendium Geld zukommen zu lassen, aber bitte machen sie sich keine Gedanken. Ich kümmere mich selbst darum, dass sie das geringste an Umständen haben. Beigefügt finden sie einen Barscheck_

_Übersetzt von avadelong_


End file.
